Thats What She Said
by 01shane01
Summary: Fluff then some smut... cos who can resist Faberry smut ;
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, I had this just come to my head today… kind of inspired by The proposal crossed with my lack of writing means that I have inspiration… and a lot of time on my hands now :)**

**This is going to just be 3 chapters I think, unless the reviews are super brill and inspiring. This one, the Nationals chapter then the reason that this is rated M.**

**So read and review**

Rachel looked at the vulnerable cheerleader in front of her. Tears were streaming down her cheek, her eyes puffy and red. Quinn had just poured her heart out to the singer.

"Please say something Rach." She sobbed as Rachel just stood there, opening and closing her mouth like a fish, trying desperately to order her thoughts.

"I don't know what to say." The singer stated quietly, still trying to absorb all of the information that she had just been told. All these years that she thought Quinn hated her, all of the bullying, it was Quinn hiding her true feelings for the small girl.

The blonde sniffled and tried to gather herself, wiping away the tears. "Ok, uhm well just forget I said anything." She brushed past Rachel and before she had a chance to stop her, Quinn was gone out of the door.

For a moment, Rachel thought about running after her but she couldn't will herself to move.

"I love you too." She breathed.

oooo

The next few days were awkward. The atmosphere in the entire school was tenser because Quinn was on the war path. Rachel had humiliated her and given Rachel the power in their twisted relationship.

Rachel was at her locker, putting some books away before glee club. Quinn was marching down the hall, Santana and Brittany in tow. Death glares were shot at anyone who dared to look at the cheerleaders and for those who dared to get in their way, they were shoved in to the lockers.

The brunette watched the blonde pass her, seeing a flash of sadness run through her eyes as she glimpsed at Rachel. The girls disappeared in to the choir room and the whole school breathed a sigh of relief, except for Rachel. She followed them in to the choir room to find that she was the last to arrive for glee club.

"Sorry I'm late Mr Schue, I hope I didn't miss anything." She said with her trademark smile. She took a seat at the front of the room. Immediately she knew that Quinn's eyes were on her, boring through her skull.

"Not to worry Rachel. Ok guys, we have a lot to get through this week. We need to get our set list ran through a few more times before we leave for New York at the weekend."

The Spanish teacher was getting in to his inspirational speech while Quinn sat at the back, drifting off in to a day dream.

She had spilt her deepest feelings to the biggest dork in school, only to be rejected by her. Quinn hadn't ever been rejected by anyone before but that wasn't why she was so upset. She was upset because Rachel didn't even respond which left Quinn even more upset and angry.

She felt someone squeeze her leg softly. She looked down to see a slightly coloured hand and looked up to Santana's face. Quinn had told her friends what had happened and they knew the blondes feelings for the diva since the beginning. Santana's face was one of sympathy and reassurance.

The Latina leaned over and whispered, "Don't worry Q, she'll come round. And if she doesn't then she's missing out."

Quinn just smiled weakly back at her, thanking her silently for her kind words but also telling her that she barely believed it.

Before they knew it, Mr Schue was dismissing glee club, telling them all to go home and relax because they wouldn't get another chance to until they got back from Nationals.

Quinn was first to leave, trying to get to her car as quickly as possible without having to talk to anyone. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with mouth breathers today. As she got to her car, she heard someone approaching. She knew that it couldn't be Santana or Brittany because they had told her that they were going to Brittany's house before they went to hers to relieve her of her sadness for the night.

She looked up and saw the brunette, her hands joined in front of her as she looked at her feet.

"Quinn?"

"What do you want, Man hands." She spat. As soon as she had said it she regretted it. "I'm sorry, I didn't-,"

"Its ok," Rachel interrupted. "Can we talk, please?" she asked quietly.

"I don't really feel like talking today. It's been long and I just can't deal with anything right now." Quinn unlocked her car and got in. She drove off, leaving Rachel once again looking like a fish.

oooo

The week flew by and before the glee kids knew it, they were in the lobby of their hotel in New York. Mr Schue was stood in front of them all handing out room allocations. Because of some anonymous donor, the glee club had enough money for more than two rooms.

"Guys, listen up. I have taken it upon myself to sort out who is sharing rooms. Let's get started. Kurt, Tina and Mercedes, you are all sharing the first room," he handed Tina their key and they left the group to go and search for their room. "Finn, Sam and Artie, you are sharing the next," he handed them their key and they dispatched. "The rest of the guys are sharing," he handed Puck the key, "Santana and Brittany, you're sharing and Quinn and Rachel. Now go to your rooms and rest up. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

The elevator ride was tense. Rachel felt the three cheerleaders staring at her. She had figured that Santana and Brittany knew what had happened between her and the blonde because of they way they had looked at her when the blonde girl wouldn't.

Quinn and Rachel got to their room. Straight away there was a problem; a double bed.

Quinn must have noticed the singers hesitance because she said, "don't worry; I'll sleep on the floor."

"No, you don't have to. I don't mind sharing the bed with you." Rachel shrugged, setting her bag down on the bed. She opened it and started putting her clothes in to the drawers and the closet.

"Okay." Silence surrounded the girls. It was so thick and tense that Rachel felt like she was going to drown in it.

"I'm going to get changed into my sleepwear now, its already quite late and like Mr Schue said, we have lots to do tomorrow." Quinn just nodded silently. Rachel thought for a second about going in to the bathroom to change but she knew that that would just add to the tension and send a signal to Quinn that she didn't want to send to her.

The Diva was confident in her body so she pulled her argyle sweater off, watching as Quinn blushed and suddenly didn't know where to look. Her eyes went from Rachel's bra clad breasts to her flat stomach to the quilt to her suitcase. Rachel chuckled.

She turned to remove her bra, simply because that would be exposing too much to the girl in front of her. She slid on her silk night dress and removed the lower half of her clothing.

By the time she turned around again, Quinn was already in her night clothes, watching the smaller girl.

Rachel got under the covers first, Quinn too awkward to make the first move. She still didn't know how Rachel felt about her and didn't want to make anything more awkward.

Rachel led facing away from the centre of the bed. She knew that Quinn would do the same. She waited a short while to make sure that Quinn was asleep before she looked over to make sure the girl was facing away. She turned over only to find the blonde cheerleader was led looking at her, wide awake.

"I cant sleep," Quinn whispered. "and your hair smells really good."

"I changed shampoo recently." Rachel said with a small smile. Quinn wanted to tell her that she had noticed from sitting behind her in Glee club but she thought that that would be a little too creepy. She had just told the girl that she had smelt her hair. "Are you ready to talk yet?"

"Now or never right?" Quinn laughed nervously.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now or never right?" Quinn laughed nervously.

"You told me so much last week Quinn. I'm sorry that I didn't say anything to you right away, but it was so much to take in." Rachel began, watching her finger draw patterns on the bed.

"I know. I just bombarded you with everything that I felt. I shouldn't have, I'm sorry." The blonde looked anywhere but at Rachel. She didn't hold out much hope that the girl felt anything for her.

"Don't apologise." the singer said firmly. She joined her fingers with Quinn's, making the other girls eyes snap to hers. "I'm glad you told me because I feel the exact same way about you." She smiled.

Quinn looked at her in disbelief, her turn to look like a fish. "What?"

"I love you Quinn. I never thought these feelings were possible. I don't know how to put it in to words without it sounding like a cliché but Quinn; you make me feel so good inside. Even when we fought, just being close to you made my heart beat ten times faster. I want to be with you Quinn." The brunette smiled widely.

"A-are you serious? Y-you really want to be with m-me?" the cheerleader stuttered.

"I don't think I have ever been more sure of anything." She breathed as she moved closer to Quinn, their lips mere millimetres away from each other. She looked in to the blondes eyes, taking in the scared and vulnerable look.

Quinn was willing to give up everything for Rachel. She was willing to give up her popularity and her image, her friends and her family. No one, not even Finn loved her enough to risk everything.

Rachel placed her hand on the side of the other girls face, her thumb running back and forth across her cheek. The diva connected their lips softly, neither of them trying to prove anything, just sharing the moment intimately. Their tongues explored each others lips carefully. Neither girl wanted to go too far. They both felt no need to rush. They had all the time in the world.

Quinn pulled back. "This seems too good to be true." She stated.

"Well it is true." Rachel's hand moved to Quinn's hip, applying a small amount of pressure to tell the blonde that she wanted her to move closer to her.

Quinn shuffled forwards and into the smaller girl. She buried her head in the brunette's chest and listened to the sound of Rachel's breathing. She felt the diva press her lips to her head before whispering good night. She felt sleep slowly taking over her as she drifted off into the world of dreams which tonight had also become her reality.

oooo

Nationals were upon the glee club before they knew it. Quinn and Rachel had decided not to tell the club until they got back to Ohio. They didn't want any feelings towards their relationship to harm their chances at the competition.

Their first song went amazingly well. It was Rachel's solo and they had picked Bring Me to Live by Evanescence for her to sing. They were aware that the song was a little darker than the ones that they usually sang but it gave Rachel an amazing opportunity for her to show off her voice and what it could do. Needless to say, she got a standing ovation from the crowd and even brought a tear to one of the judge's eyes.

The second song, the glee club chose as one for the group to just go out there and have fun. Mr Schue had said 'It doesn't matter if we win or lose out there guys, as long as we have fun, right?'

So they picked My First Kiss by 3OH!3. It was a great group number to do and gave them space to jump about on stage and just let lose. Electricity sparked through the audience and everybody seemed to thoroughly enjoy it.

Their last song was a more serious one that showed off the harmonious duets between various members of the group. They did Black and Gold by Sam Sparrow, only they slowed it down a little so that they were able to create duets where the song was only intended for one person. By the end of the song, the judges were on their feet along with the audience, applauding the New Directions.

They all ran backstage and congratulated each other in their outstanding performances with hugs and slaps on the back. Quinn pulled Rachel to one side while Schue had the groups attention, telling them all how well they had done and how they had it in the bag.

"Hey." The blonde smiled at the diva, their hands joined between them. "You sang amazing today. I'm so proud of you."

"I didn't think that I would be able to pull off that solo, it isn't at all the kind of songs that I am used to singing." She smiled back. "You looked so beautiful out there, I just wanted to run up and kiss you."

Quinn bit her lip and smiled. If it wasn't for Mr Schues speech ending, she would have kissed the shorter girl.

oooo

Back in their rooms, the glee kids were all celebrating in different ways. Rachel was in the shower, washing away all of the make up that she was wearing.

"Hey Rach, I'm just going to run down the hall to see San and B while you're in there. I'll be back in an hour or something." Quinn shouted to her.

"Okay baby." She called out. The blonde grinned. She liked that Rachel called her baby. It filled her stomach with butterflies. For a second, it crossed Quinn's mind to stay and see Rachel all wet when she got out of the shower, but she didn't know what Rachel would be comfortable with or anything like that. She didn't know how fast they wanted to take their relationship.

oooo

"Hey Q" Santana answered the door with a look of sympathy in her eyes. Quinn smiled weakly and moved in to their room, seeing Brittany led in the bed, only covered with the sheet on the bed.

"Hey guys, did I disturb something?" she asked.

"No, we were just done. Come sit?" Brittany patted the bed beside her.

"I think I'll sit in this chair." She laughed and sat in the near by chair.

"So how are things with Man hands?" Santana asked, joining Brittany on the bed.

"Don't call her that san." The blonde said quietly, playing with her fingers.

"You might love her Q, but we sure as hell don't. Especially with all she's putting you through." The Latina spat.

"I left her in the shower, thought that I would give her some space, you know? I don't think that she would appreciate my lingering eyes. I don't know if I would be able to stop myself from touching her and doing things."

"Can I watch?" Brittany asked in a daze. Quinn just looked at her and laughed.

"B, you're impossible." She laughed.

"I think it'd be hot." The other blonde shrugged and moved into the bathroom, taking the sheets with her.

She looked at Santana who was watching Brittany hungrily until she closed the door.

"So what's the deal with her?" the brunette asked. "Has she said anything."

"She has. She said that she loves me." Quinn grinned.

"What? Man hands is a muff muncher!" Santana exclaimed. Brittany ran out of the bathroom, fully clothed and jumped back on the bed screaming.

"So the reason I didn't stay while she was showering is because I don't know what our boundaries are. I don't know how fast or slow we are taking any of this but all I know is that she is the best kisser that I have ever kissed." Every word that Quinn said about Rachel made her eyes sparkle a little bit more. Even talking about the singer made her fill with warmth and happiness.

"I think that you should get back there and see where you two stand. If she covers up then you aren't there yet. If she isn't bothered, then she wants you." Brittany suggested. "What's the worst that could happen?"


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn walked back in to her room. She saw Rachel sat at the dressing table with her back to the door. She was brushing her hair and was still wearing a towel. Quinn could see her skin glistening slightly, indicating that she hadn't long been out of the shower. She smiled to herself.

She walked over to her, placing her hands on the brunette's shoulders softly to let her know that she was behind her. The smaller girl smiled and leaned back into the cheerleader. They looked into each others eyes in the mirror. Quinn leaned down and kissed Rachel's neck softly.

Rachel moved her head slightly and bit her lip. Quinn kissed her cheek before heading to lie on the bed.

"I told Santana and B about us, I hope that's ok." She said while Rachel finished brushing her hair. She closed her eyes and put her arm over her head.

"That's fine. They're your best friends." Rachel said with a smile, getting up from her seat.

"They're my only friends." Quinn admitted sadly, feeling the bed dip beside her and then feeling Rachel's warm body straddling her. She moved her arm and opened her eyes to see Rachel, still in her towel, on top of her.

"Well, I'm your friend." The brunette said, looking at the blonde and studying her features.

"I was hoping you were more than that." She said, placing her hands on Rachel's thighs, running them up to the edge of her towel and down again.

"You know I am Quinn." Rachel leaned down and kissed the blonde. This kiss was different to the one that they had shared the night before. This one was more passionate and less scared. Their tongues didn't waste anytime in exploring each others mouths.

The girls pulled apart only when they needed air but only to dive right back in for more. Their hands explored each others bodies more timidly than their mouths were working.

To begin with, Quinn's hands stayed firmly on Rachel's thighs but then they moved up to the singers firm ass and up her back. Quinn didn't dare try and touch Rachel anywhere else, just in case it was too far.

Rachel ran her hands over the cheerleader's stomach. Her fingertips grazed her bottom of her breasts a couple of times, as if she was for a second going to take a feel but then changed her mind at the last moment.

The two finally pulled apart, panting slightly and looking into each others eyes.

"I think you're so beautiful Quinn." Rachel breathed, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. Quinn just blushed.

The singer sat up straight. At this point, Quinn became acutely aware of the warmth that was radiating from Rachel's core and she became even more aware of how turned on she was herself. The cheerleader watched her girlfriend as she slowly reached to where her towel was tied. Quinn put her hands over Rachel's before she could undo the only item covering her body.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked, looking confused and scared.

"Only do that if you're sure. I don't want to rush if you aren't ready." Quinn said softly.

"Don't you want me?"

Quinn sat up, pushing Rachel a little further back on her lap. "I want nothing more." The blonde kissed Rachel as if to emphasise her point. She pulled back and looked into the divas eyes. "But I want you to be sure. I know that this is something really important to you."

Rachel's heart swelled for the girl. It was the fact that no matter how long Quinn had been lusting over Rachel, she was still willing to put Rachel's feelings above her own.

The brunette smiled and kissed the blonde softly. "I want nothing more."

"Then here," she moved Rachel's hands out of the way, "let me," she slowly undid her towel, giving Rachel a chance to change her mind. Quinn unwrapped the towel kissing the singer as she did.

"I love you." Rachel said between kisses as she felt her towel slip away and the cold air of the hotel room hitting her still slightly damp skin.

"I love you too." Quinn said as she moved them so that Rachel was led on the bed and Quinn was hovering over her.

She kissed slowly down the other girl's neck, she sucked when she got to Rachel's pulse point but she didn't linger there too long.

Quinn ran her hand over Rachel's stomach and slowly up her torso to her breasts, running her thumb over the girl's nipple, turning it in to a hardened nub. She took it in her mouth, sucking it. Rachel gasped and arched slightly into the girl as she moved to do the same to the other nipple.

She took a second to take her shirt off and her bra, letting Rachel's hands run up her sides and run lightly over her boobs before continuing her trail down Rachel's body. She kissed the singers stomach, around her belly button and down.

Quinn ran a finger through the other girl's wetness, loving the moan that came from the singers lips when she pressed on her clit. The blonde smirked and sucked her finger clean.

She was about to slide her digits in to Rachel when she stopped her.

"Quinn, will this hurt?" She asked, "Because it feels really great so far, I really don't want it to hurt."

The cheerleader moved back up Rachel's body, resting on top of the smaller girl. She was aware that the rough material of her jeans rubbed against Rachel's centre, making her gasp.

"It will hurt at first baby, but then after a few moments I promise you that it will feel even better than it does right now." She had to fight back a moan when she felt Rachel start to rub against her jean clad leg.

"You promise?" Rachel looked so vulnerable that it made Quinn's heart swell to an impossible size.

"I wouldn't ever lie to you Rach. I promise."

Rachel moaned and nodded her head. Quinn slid her hand back down and played with Rachel's clit between her fingers; being sure that Rachel was as wet as she could be before coating her fingers in her juices and sliding two into the brunette.

She moaned loudly and wrapped her arms around the blonde, her hands on the back of her shoulders, nails digging in slightly. Quinn kissed the small girl as she moved her fingers at some speed in and out of the girl.

"Its okay baby, the pain will be gone soon." She whispered into the singer's ear when she noticed her furrowed brow.

"Quinn!" she cried.

"I've got you Rachel." Quinn kissed her, wishing to take away the pain with kisses.

"Oh god, Quinn, faster!" Rachel moaned. Upon hearing this, Quinn smirked and sped her fingers up. "Fuck me!"

"Damn Rachel." All that the blonde could do was smile as the smaller girl writhed beneath her, her name bouncing off of the walls.

"Quinn, I think I'm gonna," a moan tore from the girls throat before she could finish her sentence. Quinn felt Rachel start to clench around her fingers as she arched off of the bed.

"Let it go baby, I'm right here." She breathed into the singers ear.

"QUINN!" Rachel screamed as her whole body shook. She clutched desperately on to Quinn's bare back.

The cheerleader knew she would have marks on her back but she didn't care. She kissed all over Rachel as she came down from her orgasm. She slowed her fingers and pulled them out. Rachel moaned and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck.

"Hmm." Was all the singer could say, but she said it with a smile on her face.

"Hey you." Quinn said softly as she moved some hair out of the girls face.

"Hmm." Rachel laughed as Quinn rolled off of her and led beside her, wrapping her arms around the girl who was still trying to catch her breath. "You're amazing!" she panted.

"I do what I can for the people I love." She stated and kissed her girlfriends head.

"I love you too Quinn."

Just as they were drifting away to sleep, Quinn's phone buzzed on the nightstand. She reached over and checked it. It was from Santana.

_Sounds like you know where you stand with Man Hands… and it sounded like you gave her a pretty good time. Proud of you Q. – S_

**The End.**

**Thank you and good night :)**


End file.
